


Dulce

by Yusai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kanata y Kaoru son amigos pero no tan cercanos, Kaoru trabaja en un banco, M/M, Rei es un pastelero, Ritsu chiaki y kanata no hacen una aparición sería ya que solo se mencionan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusai/pseuds/Yusai
Summary: Rei Sakuma es un pastelero conocido en el reino. Sin embargo, Rei ya no siente la suficiente inspiración para continuar cocinando. Esto hasta que Kaoru, que se presenta para pedir un pastel, llega a su vida.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 2





	Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey!, es de las primeras veces que decido publicar un fic que hice para amigos. La idea me la dió @S4KUMALU en Twitter, pero modifique varias cosas. Espero disfrutes este pequeño - mal escrito.

Las mañanas en aquel pueblo colorido y llamativo eran como siempre, hermosas. El sonido de los pájaros cantando y el sonido de la gente haciendo sus labores inundaban cada calle. En cada tienda se veía a un comerciante alegre dispuesto a atenderte -a excepción de algunas tiendas de muñecas, dónde el comerciante parecía poco amigable-.   
Esto no era la excepción para aquella pastelería tan famosa por su refinancia y costo, la tienda Sakuma. Se rumoreaban muchas cosas sobre está tienda, empezando desde que su fama se debía a hechizos mágicos, siguiendo a que los comerciantes sobornaron al rey (que recomendaba sus pasteles) y finalizando en que aquellos cocineros tan alegres y conocidos eran vampiros.  
Sin embargo, esto no afectaba al principal vendedor, Rei. En cambio, le divertía ver las fechorías que la gente inventaba por envidia a su triunfo.   
Rei era el hermano mayor entre la familia y el próximo heredero del negocio, quien dio la fama al mismo. Sus pasteles elegantes y muy bien elaborados llamaban la atención de cada cliente que veía por las vitrinas del lugar. Pero eso no era lo único bueno, sino también su sabor. Todo aquel que probará sus pasteles era transportado a un cuento de hadas, el dulzor del mismo provocaba que todos tus sentidos fueran atacados y vivieras una experiencia única.

Pero esto no era suficiente para Rei. Los últimos días, se encontraba algo deprimido por no poder provocar las reacciones que buscaba. En su mejor época, su pastel estrella hizo que el rey recomendara su tienda, pero para ese momento, sentía que no se diferenciaba de otras pastelerías. El sabor que buscaba no parecía querer llegar y no había forma de encontrar lo que buscaba.  
Suspiró. Debía mostrar una sonrisa si llegaba algún cliente. Con ojos cansados y pereza en sus movimientos, miro hacía la puerta. El reloj encima de esta indicaban las nueve en punto de la mañana. Era probable que los clientes empezaran a llegar.  
Y así fue, la gente empezó a llegar poco a poco. Haciendo pedidos y demás, el día de Rei estuvo bastante ocupado.   
Cuando dieron las dos en punto, las cosas se calmaron, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en una mesa cercana a la puerta. Fue entonces, cuando un chico de pelo rubio hasta los hombros, un abrigo color negro desabrochado que dejaba ver una playera a rayas bastante común y pantalones ajustados entro por la puerta.

Llamando al instante la atención de Rei, fue escaneado de pies a cabeza, hasta que el de apellido Sakuma se levantó de la silla y acomodó su pelo negro, dirigiendo sus ojos color rojo a los ojos contrarios.  
—Bienvenido, ¿qué es lo que busca?—preguntó, caminando hacia el mostrador.  
—Ah..—el de pelo rubio se quedó algo abrumado observando a quien tenía enfrente. Debía admitir que era bastante guapo, pero no quería que esos pensamientos intervinieran en su mente justo cuando debía pedir un pastel para su...“novia”—Hm. Me han dicho que está pastelería es muy buena. Así que, bueno, estoy buscando algo que sea bueno—.  
—Claro. Confío en que mis habilidades serán buenas para usted. ¿Qué es lo que desea?, es decir, un sabor específico, que sea de tantas capas o..—se quedó en silencio, aún con sus ojos penetrantes en el rostro del rubio.  
—Ah, claro. Mi novia gusta de sabores leves, así que creo que podría estar bien un pastel de fresa—.  
—Sabores leves…hm. La fresa a veces es bastante agria aún cuando me encargo de que sea dulce, recomiendo un pastel de tres leches. Si lo que desea es si o si fresas, puedo ponerlo, de esa forma disminuirá el dulzor. También puedo ponerle un poco de ralladura de limón o naranja, o incluso chocolate amargo. Está a su decisión—río un poco—Aunque es una lastima que un chico lindo como tú tenga una novia—.  
—¿Disculpe?—preguntó el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
—Bromeo, haha. Pero bueno, ¿qué opina de las elecciones que le di?—.

—Ah, claro..—con algo de nerviosismo, el chico aclaro su garganta—Creo que estaría bien un pastel de tres leches con chocolate amargo y fresa, si usted piensa que está bien—.  
—Sí, es una buena decisión. Entonces, lo tendría listo para mañana en la tarde si me da tiempo, cerca de las cinco. Sin embargo, si lo quiere para hoy, puedo tenerlo a las siete de la tarde—dijo Rei, sacando una pequeña libreta y empezando a escribir, no sin antes poner un mechón de su fleco en su oreja—¿Cuál es su nombre?, para dejarlo a pedido de usted. Puede decirme un apodo si gusta—.  
—Vendré por el mañana. Hakaze Kaoru, ese es mi nombre—dijo, sacando su billetera—¿Cuánto sería?—.  
Rei dijo el precio mientras seguía escribiendo los horarios y el pago. Kaoru observaba cada movimiento con especial atención, viendo la elegancia que emitía.  
Como un cuento encantado, aquel hombre de pelo negro atraía y rompía sus sentidos básicos.  
—Bien, entonces, queda arreglado. Gracias por su compra. Le espero mañana a más tardar a las diez de la noche—habló Rei, esperando una respuesta. Está nunca llegó, pues el contrario estaba en sus pensamientos—¿Kaoru?—cuestiono, abriendo los ojos por un momento con vergüenza.  
Kaoru aclaro su garganta, mirando hacia el lado derecho con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
—De acuerdo—titubeo—gracias..—.  
—A sus órdenes—dijo Rei como despedida, entrando una vez más a la cocina.

Kaoru salió de la tienda, quedándose en una esquina cercana con una mano en la boca. Había sido vergonzoso…demasiado vergonzoso. Respiro exhausto. ¿Cómo era posible?, el, Hakaze Kaoru, el heredero del banco más usado en aquel pueblo, sintiéndose nervioso y conquistado por un hombre del que desconocía todo menos su apellido, un simple pastelero de la zona..  
Hizo una mueca, moviendo la cabeza en negación. Tenía una novia, no debía despistarse de sus labores como heredero. Aunque estaba seguro de que esa novia suya estaba enamorada de otra persona, algo común en noviazgos arreglados.  
Suspiro una vez más, sin saber cómo expresar sus emociones sin gritar o llorar. Miro hacía el cielo, antes de sonreír un poco forzado y caminar de regreso a casa. Mañana recibiría el pastel y ese sería el fin de su encuentro con el pastelero. No debía preocuparse por la pequeña atracción que sintió.

Con el pastelero las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Estaba creando algo que jamás había hecho, era un pastel espléndido. Todo estaba tan perfectamente decorado. Ponía el alma en ello.  
No entendía de donde salía esa inspiración, pero estaba feliz. Después de todo, la textura del pastel era adecuada y la decoración estaba quedando fina y sin huecos o manchas, dando vida a la creación.   
Lo cierto es que si buscaba una explicación lógica, lo único que iba a encontrar era una imagen de aquel chico observando con asombro la pastelería. Era un cliente nuevo y que nunca había visto, parecía de clase social alta y se veía como alguien tierno. Quería dar lo mejor de sí mismo para poder observar su rostro emocionado.

Suspiro un poco antes de reír. Estaba siendo como un niño pequeño enamorado.  
Terminando el pastel, hizo algo pequeño a parte, como una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por devolverle un poco de felicidad al cocinar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se había estresado mientras hacía la decoración.  
Observó el pastel, admirando su propia obra. Cubierta de un betún color blanco, que iba perfectamente con el sabor a tres leches, tenía a forma de cadenas y pequeñas rosas detalles plateados. En el centro del pastel, se encontraba una flor pixel art hecha a la perfección, con fresas rellenando los pétalos y dándole color al betún. Digno de llevar su apellido, pensó Rei.

Guardando lo que había hecho durante el día en el refrigerador, continuo con otros pedidos que le habían llegado, haciéndolos de la misma forma emocionada y majestuosa. Si el rey de aquel reino iba de visita otra vez, esperaba complacerle con esos pasteles.  
Finalizado el día, saco un trozo de pastel sobrante de los días anteriores, y se lo llevó a casa.  
Comería un poco e investigaría sobre ese tal Hakaze.

Mientras, con el nombrado, estaba mirando a sus padres hablar con sus suegros. Parecían estar discutiendo el noviazgo arreglado. Por lo que escuchaba, parecían querer disolverlo, y eso le preocupaba bastante. Tenía que enorgullecer a sus padres, debía cumplir las expectativas, entonces…¿por qué querían anular el noviazgo?, había hecho todo bien...  
Miro a los adultos que no eran de su familia irse, así que se acercó a su madre.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—.  
—Vamos a cancelar la boda—.  
—¿por qué?, ¿hice algo mal?—.  
—No, es más bien cuestión de la chica. Parece que está enamorada de otra persona…Entonces está bien. Prometieron aún así darnos la parte del trato—.  
—Ah…que bien—dijo Kaoru, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos otra vez.

Aunque eso era bueno para el, pues volvería a ser una persona soltera y con la posibilidad de enamorarse sinceramente, ¿qué haría con el pastel que compro..?  
No podía cancelarlo, no le haría eso al cocinero que hizo un pastel especialmente para el. Podía comerlo con sus amigos, pero tampoco se sentía a gusto llevándolos a ese lugar, pues era pequeño y no quería causar alboroto con los tontos de sus amigos.  
Suspiro. Al menos llevaría a Kanata…Kanata y Chiaki eran los más tranquilos de sus amigos. Ellos estarían bien con la invitación. También le pediría a Rei que comiera con ellos.

Debía aprovechar su soltería para coquetear, ¿no?  
Soltó una risa ante ese pensamiento. Seguramente aquel cocinero tenía una linda novia a la que le cocinaba todos los días y por eso tenía una pastelería, o de lo contrario era un chico heterosexual. No había ninguna posibilidad de que ese hombre le viera de otra forma, ni había porque intentar algo con una persona que simplemente le pareció atractiva.  
—Aunque es una lastima que un chico lindo como tú tenga una novia—.  
Sintiendo otra vez un calor en sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza, moviendo las manos al lado de la misma para borrar sus pensamientos. Volteo, deseando que su madre no hubiera visto eso, y para buena suerte, fue así. Suspiro. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, era un claro ligoteo, pero..¿realmente iba para él?  
Miro hacía el suelo, poco después gritando por no saber que hacer mientras se despeinaba, finalmente suspirando y tomando su decisión. Le conquistaría. Fuera como fuera, lo haría.   
Con eso en mente, fue hacia su habitación y descanso, finalmente, llegando el día siguiente.

Durante toda la mañana estuvo ansioso, esperando el encuentro de la tarde para hacer sus movimientos.   
Cuando finalmente llegó la hora, se miro una última vez en el espejo, suspirando con cansancio. ¿Ese esfuerzo iba a valer la pena?, era una pregunta demasiado tonta, pero con su sentido. Después de todo, ¿que recibía a cambio si ese esfuerzo no valía la pena?, probablemente humillación pública, y una pena más que agregar. Kaoru odiaba el alcohol, después de todo, aunque se le facilitaba tomarlo en los ambientes necesarios, el alcohol había pasado a ser la principal fuente de sus desgracias. Trono la lengua, mirando una vez más su reflejo.   
—¡Ahora soy un chico distinto!, soy guapo, las chicas gustan de mi y…—antes de que continuará con esos falsos halagos, se detuvo en seco. Aquello no era más que una mentira para auto-convencerse, y en esa situación no iba a servir. Cerro los ojos, rindiéndose, y empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida. Al final, Kanata y Chiaki habían agendado una cita ese día, así que no podían ir con el. Estaba solo contra el mundo.  
Pero no iba a dejarse pisotear. Lo cierto es que verdaderamente era un chico distinto. Su forma de actuar y pensar había cambiado para bien, e incluso había solucionado conflictos pasados. Por tanto, se tenía a si mismo, en cualquier caso.

Continuando con el camino, pensó en varias cosas. Cómo por ejemplo, el porqué una situación simple como ir por un pastel y encontrarse una vez más con una persona apuesta le estaba generando tantos conflictos internos. O, por otro ejemplo, el que haría con ese pastel. Si se lo llevaba a casa, al final sería un desperdicio, pues se olvidaría de comerlo o bien no lo dejarían para mantener su figura. Sin embargo, no podía acabarlo ahí mismo…Necesitaba de clara ayuda. Por eso odiaba los matrimonios arreglados, dejaban tantos problemas a la larga…  
Miro hacía arriba, viendo que ya había llegado. Fingió una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose una vez más con aquel cocinero de aspecto vampírico.

—Vaya. Usted llegó bastante puntual…¿uhm?—el de apellido Sakuma miro al rubio, extrañándose del suspiro cansado que soltó el joven. Sacando el pastel del refrigerador, hablo al respecto:—¿Puedo saber que ocurre?, se le nota devastado. ¿Quizá un camión de emociones vino sobre usted?—.  
Kaoru rio un poco. Era una forma curiosa de hablar.  
—Algo así, se podría decir. Ahora tengo que comer este pastel solo…No pienso desperdiciarlo. ¿Quizá podrías ayudarme, Sakuma-kun?—dijo, riendo una vez más al usar el “-kun”. Debía admitir que esa era su mejor táctica para alivianar el ambiente.  
—Rei—habló el de pelo negro, dejando el pastel sobre el mostrador. Observando la mirada intrigada de Kaoru, sonrió—Mi nombre es Rei. Puede decirme de esa forma, si gusta, estimado joven del banco—.  
—¿Eh?, ¿cómo es que sabes eso…?—preguntó Hakaze, mirando el pastel con admiración. El empaquetado no era más que una caja transparente y unos moños color dorado, pero esto era más que mejor, pues dejaba ver a detalle el pastel.  
—Si alguien me interesa, no dudaré en investigar sobre esa persona. Usted fue el caso...¿Quien lo diría?, tuve el descaro de coquetear con alguien tan importante..—murmuró Rei, riendo por lo bajo. En otro tipo de contexto, se hubiera avergonzado y muy probablemente, hubiera dejado esa actitud tan arrogante. Pero, por algún motivo, creía que no era el momento para retirarse.  
Más cuando, el joven que tenía enfrente llevaba un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si tenía que describir esa obra artística en sus pasteles, lo haría de forma sencilla: Un pastel blanco, demostrando la elegancia de aquello, con leves toques de fresa en forma de caramelos.   
—¿Eso no es algo extraño de tu parte, Rei-kun?—dijo aquel chico que definía como “arte”, una vez encontró palabras en su mente. 

—¿Extraño?, oh, supongo. Siempre me han llamado de esa forma…Ah, pero antes de hablar de eso, ¿qué tal si hablamos antes de, por ejemplo, que hacer con este pastel?—.  
—Oh, cierto. Ehm, yo sugeriría….—.

* * *

Lo cierto es que había pasado un tiempo desde que se conocieron. Rei y Kaoru, polos de distintas facultades, ambos maestros en las mismas, ahora eran amigos cercanos. Todo había comenzado con una plática mientras comían pastel y había avanzado a verse diariamente, ya que Rei encontraba inspiración en Kaoru, y Kaoru encontraba apoyo en Rei, hasta continuar con encuentros ya totalmente planeados y elaborados para sorprenderse uno a otro. O a veces era solo para llorar juntos.  
Si los veías desde lejos, quizá nunca entenderías que es lo que los unió. Sin embargo, si veías su historia, llegarías a saber más de lo que debías.

Lo que une a una persona no es la cantidad de secretos que sabes de la otra, si no cuánto se entienden sin tener que hablarlo absolutamente todo. Esto era lo que había unido a estos dos. La pasión que tenían por ciertas aficiones, el que ambos podían fácilmente reír por los mismos hechos, hasta el que eran similares en formas de expresarse, eran solo unas cuantas cosas que los hacían tan unidos. Confiaban en sus criterios y de ser necesario se detendrían, y eso estaba bien, pues ambos lo sabían. Confiaban uno en otro y por ello no necesitaban explicar todo para que el otro le entendiera.  
Pero esto era un problema, más para Kaoru. Lo que había pensado como una simple persona atractiva se estaba convirtiendo en “la persona que me hace feliz y amo”, lo cual no le gustaba. No quería depender de alguien emocionalmente, no quería ser vulnerable ante esa persona, pero ahí se encontraba, en el sofá de Rei, recostado en su pecho mientras lloraba por el estrés que le daba lidiar con algo tan grande como un banco, demostrando que era tan fácil de romper como el cristal.

Era duro por fuera, pero con un golpe centrado, se rompería en mil pedazos, sin posibilidad de reconstrucción. Intento calmar su llanto muy pésimamente, finalmente dándose por vencido y agarrando con más fuerza a Rei, como si este le fuera a dejar por ser tan desagradable.  
—Llevas mucho tiempo de esta manera, ¿realmente podrás llevarlo después…?, quizá deberías pedir un tiempo..—murmuro Rei, acariciando suavemente el pelo contrario, en un intento de producir calma.  
Kaoru no respondió, a lo que Rei soltó un pequeño “heh…” antes de continuar hablando.  
—Aunque supongo que no lo harás. Después de todo, eres muy persistente con llevar el banco. Te apoyaré en ello. Entiendo lo que es querer no rendirse. Pero, por favor, si sientes que estás por estallar, déjame ayudarte. No estás solo en esto, Kaoru—.  
El rubio siguió en silencio, pero sin embargo, Rei sabía que sus palabras habían dado un efecto, pues noto que la expresión de angustia del chico se volvió más tranquila, formando una pequeña sonrisa triste que continuaba con su llanto. Rei suspiro, recordando sus viejas épocas. Había estado solo por mucho tiempo, intentando darle vida a sus pasteles sin sabor. 

Llevaba la carga de ser la oveja negra de la familia, mientras que el solo quería dar lo mejor para que su hermano no tuviera que sufrir. Pero simplemente no podía más, estaba en su peor momento y esto se vio cuando Rei abandonó la casa por mucho tiempo, viviendo solo en un cielo agobiante que le mantenía lejos de lo que anhelaba, y que a su vez, era una “gloria” para los que veían de fuera. Finalmente, gracias a ello, su querido hermano termino por odiarle, y no fue hasta que intento arreglar su vida, ya suponiendo que no tenía a nadie, que volvió a la normalidad. Que salió de aquel cielo donde su trono llevaba el nombre de “arrogancia” y “perfección”.

—Incluso si no puedes contarme que es lo que tanto dolor te produce, yo estoy para ayudarte. Puede que no haga mucho pues no sé el motivo, pero serviré como tú distracción personal. No importa cuanto tenga que sacrificar, si tú estás bien, yo lo estaré. Kaoru, mírame a los ojos. Prometeré distraerte de todo y así, sacarte de esto. Después de todo, tu eres quien me ayudó a mi a recobrar lo que tanto me faltaba—.  
Kaoru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando hacia arriba mientras limpiaba un poco el desastre en su cara.  
—¿Tú?, ¿con un problema…?, eso es algo raro de ver…—susurró Kaoru, antes de negar con la cabeza—Me refiero a algo que no puedas solucionar solo…eso es extraño—.  
—Supongo que no puedo decirte que es por ahora. Pero realmente me ayudaste. Entonces, Kaoru…¿me dejarías ayudarte también?—.  
—Eres un imbécil..—Kaoru sonrió—No es algo en lo que puedas ayudar, pero acepto tu ayuda. Rei, después de todo..—se detuvo en seco, antes de aclarar su garganta—Después de todo, se que conseguirás mostrarme algo nuevo, como con tus pasteles. Heh…es tonto decir eso, pero es así..—miro hacía otro lado avergonzado, terminando de limpiar sus lágrimas—Siempre estás sorprendiéndome con algo innovador. Y eso es bueno. Es admirable, también..—.

—Pero eso no es algo que haya hecho yo de la nada. Sabes, Kaoru…De no ser porqué te conocí, probablemente habría dejado de hacer pasteles al poco tiempo..—confesó Rei, acomodando su pelo—Había perdido la inspiración. Y hubo algo que encontré en ti, que me hizo recuperarla. De cierta forma, puedo decir que debo mi éxito actual a ti, por ello…Por ello debo agradecerte—sonrió, tomando las manos contrarias—Gracias. Gracias por ser parte de mi vida—.  
Kaoru dirigió una mirada algo sorprendida y asustada al tacto de sus manos. No estaba acostumbrado al tacto físico, pero debía decir, que de cierta forma…Le había hecho feliz. Debía decir que era de las pocas veces que alguien le agradecía tan sinceramente, y eso hizo que su corazón empezará a latir fuertemente, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. En un intento de ocultar su llanto, soltó el agarre de manos y paso a un abrazo silencioso.  
Uno que Rei acepto con gran felicidad.

* * *

Dos años. Habían pasado dos años desde que se conocieron. Ninguno de los dos pensaría que se encontrarían en ese momento, viéndose fijamente en un restaurante, compitiendo por ver quién parpadeaba primero, esperando por la comida de su primera cita formal como pareja.  
Kaoru habría ganado, de no ser por el pequeño susto que recibió al ver que el camarero llegó, dónde cerro los ojos por la sorpresa.  
—¡Ja!, te gané—exclamó Rei, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras agradecía con la mano al camarero.  
—¡Eso no vale!, yo iba a ganar, ¡no cuenta!—contrarresto Kaoru, haciendo una mueca.  
—¿Realmente ibas a ganar?—preguntó Rei—Hm. Eso suena sospechoso. ¿No será que quieres mentirme?, oh, que malo…Mi novio intenta jugar con mi mente para hacerme pensar que es un ganador…tan lamentable..—fingiendo el llanto, Rei regreso a la normalidad mientras agarraba los tenedores para comer.  
—Cuando me enamore de ti no pensé que sería de esta forma..—murmuró Kaoru, suspirando para hacer lo mismo que Rei.  
—¿Uhm?, ¿cómo?, ¿tan genial?—.  
—No, tan divertido. Es agradable estar contigo…Incluso si terminas desesperándome cuando buscas hacerlo—.  
—Oh, eso fue un golpe bajo..—susurró Rei, ocultando parte de su rostro con sus manos. Kaoru rio un poco ante esa actitud vergonzosa que tomo su pareja—Pero debo decir que es bueno escucharte decir eso…Pensé por mucho tiempo que me odiabas en secreto, sabes..—.

—Eso fue tonto de tu parte. No entiendo porque te odiaría…—.  
—Bueno, estabas manteniendo tu distancia, eso era malo. Aunque ya no tiene importancia, se el motivo, así que esos malos recuerdos se transforman en buenos—.  
Kaoru se quedó en silencio, mientras un tono rosado invadía su rostro.  
—Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo…Aunque siempre fuiste algo obvio, debo decir que las inseguridades me ganaban en la batalla…—susurró el rubio, jugando con la comida, hasta por fin dar un mordisco a la carne que pidió—Oh, ahora por fin puedo decir lo que quise decir cuando te confesaste—.  
—¿Hm?, ¿qué es?—preguntó Rei, tomando de su bebida.  
—Gracias a ti por formar parte de mi vida. Sonará cursi, pero endulzaste mi corazón..—.

Rei abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido de escuchar a Kaoru ser cariñoso. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos.  
—Eres un cursi en secreto, eh…—.  
—Cállate y alégrate de que solo soy cursi contigo. Ahora, come. Chiaki nos invitó a su boda, tenemos que planear que ropa usar…Ni en broma dejaré eso a tu criterio—.  
—Ouch. Que malo…—dijo Rei, riendo un poco.   
—No es que sea malo, es por el bien de ambos—.

Rei se quedó en silencio, mirando a Kaoru, antes de levantarse de su silla.  
—Hey, Kaoru, levanta la cabeza—.  
—¿Eh?, ¿por qué pides…—cuando Kaoru levanto inconscientemente la cabeza para mirar a Rei, recibió un pequeño beso—..eso…—al separarse, Kaoru se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo—¡Rei, estamos en público..!—dijo poco después, siendo ignorado por el de pelo negro, que volvió a su silla.  
—¿No debíamos apresurarnos en comer?—.  
—…Te detesto—.  
—También te amo—.  
—…Dije que te detesto—.  
—Y yo te dije que te amo, ¿hay algún problema?—.  
—Eres un imbécil..—susurró Kaoru, mirando hacia un lado mientras cubría su rostro—Aunque supongo que te amo por eso…—.  
—Tan lindo…Oh, pero bueno, debemos apresurarnos. Hoy será un día largo, hay que aprovecharlo…—.


End file.
